Forbidden Love in Winter's Chill
by VioletSkiesxX
Summary: Rima, Amu, Utau and Yaya are the spoiled princesses of the large Guardian Kingdom. Nagihiko, Ikuto, Kukai and Kairi are mere peasant brothers who run a bakery. Surely they'll never meet...or fall in love....right? Rated T for safety.
1. An Unexpected Order

**A/N: So, here it is. My very first fic on here. Please R&R! :)**

**SUMMARY: Rima, Amu, Utau and Yaya are the spoiled princesses of the large Guardian Kingdom. **

**Nagihiko, Ikuto, Kukai and Kairi are mere peasant brothers who run a bakery.**

**Surely they'll never meet...or fall in love....right?**

**Ages:**

**Ikuto: 20**

**Kukai and Utau: 16**

**Amu, Rima and Nagihiko: 15**

**Yaya: 13**

**Kairi: 12**

**Laura: So, I hope you enjoy it! Hmm.....Nagihiko, you do the disclaimer!**

**Nagi: Oh, fine. Laura does not own any of the characters, or Shugo Chara. Happy?**

**Laura: Thank you.**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 1**

Silver snowflakes tumbled from the clouded sky, landing on the earth's busy streets.

Rima, a princess from the Kingdom of Guardians, stood outside the palace, watching as the chill of winter began.

"Princess, you are still outside? Come, now, you'll catch a cold!" Kusukusu, Rima's young servant, called to the princess, beckoning her inside. "Besides, your mother is calling!"

Rima nodded, stepping inside the large palace where she had grown up.

Her parents, Tsumugu and Midori, were the rulers of the kingdom, well known for their kindness and passion for ruling.

Rima was the third of four sisters; There was Utau, the eldest, and next in line for the throne, Amu, her older twin sister, and Yaya, the baby of the family. All sisters were very different, yet so much alike.

As she followed Kusukusu to the throne room, she met up with Amu.

"...Hello, Rima..." Amu sighed. "What do our parents want now?"

Rima shrugged. "Another marriage meeting?" she suggested. "Well, for us and Utau, at least. Yaya's still only 13!"

Amu sighed. "Yes, but remember, we had to start going to marriage meetings at her age!"

Rima nodded. "Well, here we go..."

King Tsumugu and Queen Midori sat atop golden thrones, positively glowing with magnificence.

"Ah, my daughters, you've arrived!" Midori dipped her head to show that she knew her children had arrived.

"We have some exciting news for you!" the king announced, smiling. "Midori, my love, my queen, will you enlight our precious sparrows on our plan?"

Midori nodded, turning back to the four. "You are now old enough to go out and see the world, all of you. So, for 1 year, you will be living with the peasants, for...at least 6 months."

"6 months! Yaya doesn't want to leave for 6 months!" Yaya wailed, flapping her arms wildly.

"Yaya's right! I won't leave, either!" Utau spoke up. "This is our home, and you want us to go lie with _peasants_?!"

Midori nodded, a flash of annoyance showing in her eyes. "Precisely. It'll be a good experience for all of you. Now, for the rules..."

Amu and Rima exchanged a glance. They did NOT want to leave the palace, either.

Especially if they had to live with mere peasants!

"But what if-" Rima began.

"Ahem!" Tsumugu cleared his throat. "No more objections. This is our choice, and nothing you say can change that."

"Aha! Here we are. Rule number 1: NOBODY can know of your true identity except for your hosts, the Hotori family. Rule number 2: No falling in love. You cannot marry a commoner, according to the ancient laws. Rule number 3: You must find a job, and work there for the 6 months. I expect great things from all of you..." Midori's eyes glowed as she spoke. "You leave tomorrow. Good luck, all of you!"

Rima, Utau, Yaya and Amu looked at each other uncertainly. This would be a long 6 months.

**Sorry it was short. The future chapters WILL be longer, promise!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :)**


	2. The Meeting of Fate

**A/N: Well, I'm bored, so here's a much longer chapter 2!**

**Laura: Rima, you do it this time!**

**Rima:...Do I have to?**

**Laura: Yes.**

**Rima: Can't Nagi do it?**

**Nagihiko: Since when am I Nagi, Rima? And I did it last time!**

**Rima: You-well-I...I didn't call you Nagi! And...oh, fine.  
Nagi: Yeah, you did.**

**Rima:...Anyway. Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara, or any of the characters used in this story.**

**Chapter 2**

Kukai was bored. The bakery his family ran had closed down for the night, and he was cleaning up.

"Nagihiko was supposed to help out today, but he left as soon as we closed up!" he muttered. "Stupid brothers! I'm the only one who ever does this!"

He started to wipe up the counter when the door flew open.

"Kukai! Kukai! Guess what?" Hotori Tadase. Oh, joy.

"What?" Kukai grumbled. "And it's polite to knock, you know..."

Tadase stepped back. "Well, sorry, but guess what?"

Kukai sighed. "What, you finally figured out why nobody likes you?" he thought. He put on a fake smile. "What?"

Tadase grinned. "There'll be four girls staying at my house for at least 6 months, or even a year!"

"Am I supposed to care?" Kukai asked. So what if there were girls staying at Tadase's house? They probably weren't all that pretty, anyway.

"They're the prettiest girls you'll ever see in your life!" Tadase told him. "Trust me on this, okay? Come to my house tomorrow to meet them, okay? Bring your brothers. Bye!" he waved, and raced outside.

Kukai rolled his eyes. 'Pretty' in Tadase's world could mean anything. He called centipedes pretty. He called just about anything pretty.

It wouldn't hurt to go have a little, tiny peek though, would it?

Sighing, Kukai exited the bakery, locking the door behind him. Guess he would have to tell his brothers. Or else, Tadase would make a fuss. And cry. And then his parents would fuss over him and blame Kukai's family. Then his parents would....oh, just forget it. Kukai rolled his eyes as he walked through the snowy night. He'd show up, bringing his brothers with him.

__

THE NEXT DAY

–

Amu stood outside the small house with her sisters, dreading what would happen next.

"Do we have to do this? Can't we turn back?" wailed Yaya. "We couldn't even take any servants or anything!"

Utau rolled her eyes. "According to Mom and Dad, yeah, we have to. I'm not to keen on this, either. Rima, do you want to be here?"

Rima scowled and shook her head. "Of course not! I couldn't bring the jesters, either. Hmph. I just hope some people down here know how to laugh!"

Amu looked at her twin. "Come on, Rima, guys, we should lighten up. This can't be all bad...right?"

"Wrong. I see nothing good about the situation we're in!" Utau muttered.

"We could make new friends," Yaya suggested, "or find a job we really love!"

"The only job I like doing is being a princess!" Rima sniffed, beginning to fake cry. "I just w-want to go home!"

"Rima, stop that. Your pathetic fake crying will not help anybody!" Utau ordered her sister.

Rima straightened up as the door opened. A short boy with blond hair stood in the door.

His redish eyes were glittering with excitement.

"My princesses!" he bowed. "My name is Hotori Tadase. Welcome to my home!"

"Pleasure..." grumbled Rima, stepping in.

Utau and Amu shared a glance, and followed their sister's actions.

Yaya, meanwhile, didn't budge.

"Princess Yaya? Please come in!" Tadase smiled at her.

"No," Yaya said bluntly. "I will not."

Utau shot her a glance, telling her wordlessly to behave.

Yaya rolled her eyes. "But Yaya doesn't want to go in!"

"Deal with it and get in here, Yaya!" hissed Rima, grabbing her sister's arm and yanking her in. "I don't like this, either, but you don't see me complaining!"

Utau sighed, and turned to Tadase. "....Tadase, right? I'm Utau. This is Rima, Amu, and Yaya. None of us want to be here, got that? We're just here because we've been forced into it."

Tadase blinked. "O...kay? Well, I'll show you around, I guess?" he suggested.

Amu nodded. "That'd be good. Thanks."

Tadase led them around, until he came to a set of stairs. "I hope you four don't mind sharing 2 rooms?" he asked them.

Yaya grabbed Utau's arm. "Yaya wants to room with Utau!" she grinned. Utau looked down.

"That's okay, I guess..." she sighed, and stepped into the first room.

It was a fairly small room, with 2 beds on either side. The floorboards creaked, and the walls were chipping.

Amu turned to Rima. "Guess that leaves us, right, Riri?" she used her old name for her twin.

"DON'T," Rima glared at Amu, "Call me Riri. It's Rima. R-I-M-A. Got it?"

The twins walked into the remaining room. It was a little larger than the first, but still pretty small.

"Well...looks like this is where we'll be living for a few months..." Amu said to Rima.

The blond, however, was talking to Tadase. "Got any horses?"

Tadase blinked. "..No...Nobody except the rich folk have horses in this town."

"You suck..." Rima muttered.

"Rima!" gasped Amu. "Be polite!"

"Why should I?" she retorted.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Ah! That'll be my friends!" Tadase smiled. "Come on! I'll introduce you."

Rima looked at Amu, then at her other sisters.

Utau shrugged, and led them down the stairs.

When they reached the door, they all collectively gasped.

Standing there were the four most gorgeous men they had ever seen.

"Meet the Tsukiyomi family!" announced Tadase, smiling.

Rima turned to her sisters.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**Well, that's all for today...**

**I'll update when I can.**

**Bye! :)**


	3. Rima and Nagihiko: Enemies, or Friends?

**Laura: Well, here's my new policy for updates. 2 reviews per an update, okay? :)**

**I've had 2 reviews(I was so happy when I got them!), so thank you to you two! I'll update now! :)**

**Rima: Well, just no romance this chapter between me and purple-head, right?**

**Laura: This is a romanticish chapter, Rima. About you and Nagi. Next is Utau and Kukai, then Amu and Ikuto, and finally Yaya and Kairi! **

**Yaya: Class President and me?**

**Laura: Yep. Say, Yaya, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Yaya: Okay! Laura does not own Shugo Chara, or any of the characters! ^_^**

**Laura: Here we go!**

**Chapter 3**

**Rima's POV**

I stared at the boys. They were good-looking.

Really, really, really good-looking.

"Guys, these are U-" Tadase began, before Utau cut him off.

"I'm Yuki!" You see, our parents had forced us to make fake names to use around town. Our names would have given us away. She looked at one of the boys, who had beautiful green eyes and pretty brownish reddish hair.

"Tsubasa!" Amu smiled at the tallest boy, who looked around 20.

"Piko-chan!" Yaya caught the eye of a green-haired boy.

"I'm Sestuna," I told them. The last boy, a tall one with long purple hair, looked at me, smiling.

I scowled at him, then turned to my sisters. Were they TRYING to fall in love? Trying to break rules?

"Well, then, why don't we all go-" Tadase was cut off again, this time by the purple-head kid.

"Why don't we take these lovely girls around town? We'll split up! Tadase, we'll take them, so you don't have to worry about missing work!" he hinted. I stifled a laugh. Nobody really wanted Tadase around, did they?

"But-" Tadase began to whine, but he stopped when the tallest glared at him. He turned to us.

"I'm Ikuto. These are my brothers, Kairi, Kukai and Nagihiko," he said, staring right at Amu. "So, _Tsubasa_, you said your name was?" he asked her. "Want me to show you around?"

Amu nodded, blushing a little. "Oh, yes please!"

Ikuto took her hand, and led her away. "Bye!" he called to his brothers.

Tadase huffed. "I wanted to show Am-"

"Tsubasa already went with Ikuto!" I cut him off. We couldn't be found out this early!

Tadase rolled his eyes. "Well, then, Ya-"

"Piko-chan wants to go with Kairi!" Yaya grinned, shooting a hostile glance in Tadase's direction, before snatching Kairi's hand, and dragging him out the door.

Utau turned to Kukai. "I'll go with you, I guess." the two left the house, leaving me, Nagihiko, and Tadase.

"Ri-" Once again, I cut Tadase off. This kid had no friends, did he?

"Nagihiko, I guess that leaves us!" I smiled. I didn't want to go out, I wanted to go and mope, to be honest, but it was either go with this kid, or listen to Tadase whining all day, right?

I'd take Nagihiko any day.

"Let's go then, shall we?" he offered me his arm, which I took.

We pranced out the door, leaving a wailing Tadase behind.

"I...wanted...to...go...with....somebody!" he was crying.

I looked at Nagihiko, and the two of us began to run.

__

We finally came to a stop at the marketplace, where Nagihiko showed me all around.

"This place is amazing!" I smiled, looking at the food. "But this food is all so cheap! All my family ever gets is the top-quality stuff!"

Nagihiko tipped his head questioningly. "You come from a rich family? Lucky. Most families around here are in okay financial standing, but some families..." he grew quiet, looking at a small boy with scraggly blond hair. "Take Hikaru, for instance. His family used to be so rich! Then, the taxes increased, and boom, it was all gone."

He leaned in. "It's all the royal family's fault. Many people love them, but I, for one, hate them! They don't care about us! Their stupid daughters don't even show their faces to the people!"

Anger boiled up in me. How DARE he talk about my family in this way?

"I swear, they're all just scum..." he hissed, before stepping away.

I resisted the urge to punch this kid in the face.

"Well. What do you think of them?" he asked me.

I blinked. "They're a group of beautiful people who are to pretty to show their faces to the rest of the world!" I repeated what my family tutor, Iru, had taught us as a child. She had told us how we were too gorgeous for the world's eyes.

Nagihiko snorted. "As if. Bet they're all too ugly!"

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm not usually this mean. But they just get me so angry!" he sighed. "Come on, I want to show you my family's bakery!"

I grudgingly followed him through the streets until we came to a bakery on the corner of the marketplace. A sign read "Tsukiyomi Bakery" above it.

"What a creative name!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh isn't it?" a voice I didn't really want to hear came up behind us. "It's so amazing!"

"Ugh, Tadase, can't you go just be annoying somewhere else?" begged a new voice. "Go hang with Kiseki, or something."

"That's my cousin, Temari! Kiseki's Tadase's only friend," Nagihiko whispered to me.

A pretty girl in a kimono stood before me, her long violet hair looking just like Nagihiko's.

"Hello, Nagihiko!" she turned to me. "And...it can't be...Princess?"

I grew pale. "I'm not a p-princess!" I stuttered.

"Yeah, you are!" Tadase blinked. "You're Princess Rima of the Guardian Kingdom!"

I'd had it with Tadase and his stupidity.

So what did I do?

Broke his nose.

Now, I'm a weak person, but when I'm as fired up as this...I can honestly do anything.

"Y-you're a princess?" Hissed Nagihiko. "No wonder, _Setsuna_, you were so eager to say how beautiful you and your sisters are! Lemme guess. The other girls are princesses, too?"

I nodded, unable to speak. I turned to Temari. "How did you know?"

She giggled. "I'm good friends with Suu! She told me all about you girls, and showed me pictures!"

I groaned inwardly. "Well, when I get back to the palace, Suu will be busy making every single complicated recipe for my family I can think of!" I muttered.

I turned to Nagihiko. "I must beg of you not to tell of-no. Not beg. I ORDER you not to tell a single soul!"

"Okay..." he grinned. "On one condition!"

"No conditions!" I snapped.

"Or else?" He teased.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it. I couldn't tell anybody to arrest him; I'd broken a rule in the first place by letting him find out. I'd really have no choice but to allow the condition.

"Fine," I growled. "What's your stupid condition?"

"You have to pretend you're absolutely infatuated with me, and that you just hate Princess Rima of the royal family!" He smirked.

Bastard.

"FINE," I hissed. "But be warned, this is just going to be in public. Everywhere else, I'll be able to hate you as much as I like, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay. Now, let's get back, shall we?"

I took back what I thought earlier.

This would be worse, much, much worse, than I thought.


	4. Kukai, Utau, and the Challenge!

**Kukai: So, who's the pairing this chapter?**

**Laura: You and Utau!**

**Utau: Really?**

**Ikuto: ...Why isn't it Amuto?**

**Laura: Ikuto, that's in the chapter after the next! Utau, do the disclaimer, please?**

**Utau: Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara, or any of the characters.**

**Laura: Oh, and I'm having major writer's block for all my stories, so it'll be a while before Diary of a Heartbreaker is updated, okay? Now let's GO!**

**Chapter 4**

Utau and Kukai walked along, a little bit of an awkward silence between them.

"Hey...Yuki....why'd you come to this kingdom?" Kukai asked, looking at the sky. "We've nothing important, or fascinating, we're just....a kingdom."

Utau sighed. "I live in this kingdom," she quickly made up a lie, "but...my parents are overprotective, so they shut me and my sisters away when Ya-Piko-chan was a baby...but now, they felt we needed to see the world, so they sent us out for about 6 months....even a year..."

Well, she wasn't really lying...her parents did shut her and her sisters away for most of their lives.

Not like she cared. She was content with being rich and famous, with everything she wanted, and not having to lift a finger.

She was happy to be fawned over and loved...happy to believe she was one of the prettiest girls in the kingdom...

Right?

Truth be told, she wasn't. She had always yearned to be free, unlike her sisters. She hated being like a bird in a cage, too fragile to be let out.

Worst of all, she just hated being alone. She had her sisters...and her servants...but no real friends.

Honestly, she was happy to be spending 6 months out of the castle.

"Oh....that's tough.." Kukai sounded sympathetic, and Utau merely shrugged.

"I deal with it," she said quickly. "So...Kukai, right?" she asked. "I need a job..." she sighed.

Might as well get one.

"Job? Oh, you could work at the bakery!" Kukai grinned, and grabbed her arm. "Come on, Yuki!"

Utau tipped her head. Bakery? She didn't know how to bake.

"But I can't-" Utau was cut off by Kukai.

"Can't bake?" he smirked. "Don't worry. You can actually sell the goods. I'll do the hard stuff with my brothers," he winked. "Now, let's get you started!"

Utau smiled, and followed Kukai through the market.

–

"Aaaaand....here it is!" Kukai grinned, showing off the bakery. "Awesome, isn't it?"

"....Tsuki..yomi...bakery..." Utau rolled her eyes. "Gotta say, that's the lamest name I've ever heard! It lacks creativity!"

Kukai shrugged. "Meh. As long as we get customers!" he winked, and dragged her inside.

Utau's eyes widened. She'd never been inside a bakery before....she could smell freshly baked food, and she could feel warmth through the one door leading to the back, where the ovens lay.

Kukai laughed. "Cat got your tongue?" he asked, patting her on the head.

Utau looked over. "What are you doing, p-peasant?!" she stuttered.

"Peasant?" Kukai blinked.

_Shit. I've just given myself away, haven't I? _Utau thought frantically. "Y-yeah! After all, I am better than you!" she looked away pointedly.

"Oh?" Kukai faced her, eyes glinting. "Wanna bet? I can beat you at a challenge of my choice."

Utau smirked. "You're on, wimp."

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!_" wailed a voice. "You musn't fight!"

Kukai sweatdropped. "Leave us alone, Tadase!" he begged. "Pleeease?"

Utau looked over and groaned. Sure enough, he was right beside them, looking afraid.

"Don't fight!" he started to cry. "Pwease!"

Utau exchanged an exasperated glance with Kukai, who flicked Tadase's forehead.

"We're not gonna fight, you idiot!" he rolled his eyes. "Just...a friendly competition. Right, Yuki?"

Utau nodded. "Yeah!" she lied quickly.

Tadase looked puzzled. "Yuki?" he blinked. "Who's Yuki?"

"She's Yuki, you dummy!" Kukai laughed, pointing at Utau. "Forgot your own guest's name already!"

Tadase rubbed his eyes. "Really?"

Utau darted over, covering his mouth with her hand. "Iiiiiiot!" she laughed nervously.

Utau sighed. "Go away, Tadase. So, Kukai. Let's just get this challenge over with. What is your choice of challenge?"

Kukai merely smiled. "You'll seeeee~!" he sang, and walked away, intending for him to follow her.

Utau walked a ways behind Kukai, looking around her as he led her through the marketplace again.

They stopped a glimmering lake, where Kukai turned to Utau. "This," he gestured to the lake, "is-"

"Hinamori Lake..." Utau finished, astounding. "My tutor told me, it was named after my- the royal family, but...I just didn't think..."

_Didn't think it would be this beautiful..._ she thought to herself, before shaking the thought off. "So, what's the challenge?" she asked.

Kukai removed his shirt, and dove into it. "Beat me at swimming!" he laughed, starting to swim.

Utau's eyes were wide. She couldn't swim; she had never been taught!

But she couldn't lose. She's just have to try to learn as she swam.

She jumped in sloppily, and sank into the deep water, struggling to keep up with Kukai.

"Wher-e-t-to?" she managed to call in between trying to stay afloat, and going faster. "T-the-r-ro-ck?"

Kukai shook his head. "The island!" he pointed to an island at least 30 metres away. "See you there!"

He took off, swimming in smooth, powerful, and very fast strokes.

Utau's eyes widened, and she flailed her arms around, sinking a little. The water was deep.

Very, very deep.

Fear flashed in her eyes as she started to sink, trying to alert Kukai that she was drowning.

Kukai, however, was too far ahead to notice, as he reached the island. "Ha! I win!" he turned to the water. "Huh?" he tipped his head. Utau was nowhere in sight...

"Can she...not swim?" Kukai's eyes widened.

"YU-NO. UTAU!" He darted back into the water, swimming as fast as he could to reach the drowning girl.

Utau's eyes grew faint. She wouldn't make it...

A hand grasped hers.

Her eyes widened. Kukai?

Kukai pulled her out of the water, holding her up with his arms while trying to stay above the water.

"K-kukai? Why?" she gasped.

"Are you unharmed...Princess Utau Hinamori of the Guardian Kingdom?"

Utau's eyes widened. No! It couldn't be!

How did he know?


	5. Sparks in the Sunset

**Laura: So, here's part 2 of the Kutau chapter! ...Well, chapters.**

**Ikuto: Do I get two chapters?**

**Laura: No.**

**Ikuto: Little brat.**

**Laura: *evil glare* I'll have you know, I'm like, the same grade as Kuukai!**

**Kuukai: I don't mind me and Utau getting 2 chapters...^_^**

**Utau: …**

**Chapter 5**

Utau gasped. "H-how...?"

Kuukai laughed. "Well...I kinda just figured it out. It's obvious you guys are princesses. I mean, there's been a rumor that the princesses are in town, and I don't think it's coincidence that 4 girls are staying at the head man in our village's house at the same time. As for knowing you're Utau....there are 2 reasons. One, you're the oldest. Second..." he looked down, and his face turned red.

"And...?" Utau blinked. "How else did you know?"

"I heard...a rumor," Kuukai confessed. "That Princess Utau...is...the most...beautiful girl of the kingdom..." his voice grew quiet.

Utau's cheeks grew pink. "I...I...I'm not pretty!" she retorted. "Rima's much prettier than me!"

"Rima...the blond shortie?" Kuukai blinked. "She's pretty, alright, but you... You're just...downright beautiful..."

Utau blushed a bit more. "I-idiot..." she muttered.

Kuukai looked around. They were still in the midst of water, her clutching onto him. "We need to get back onto the shore..." he sighed. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?"

Utau looked away. "I...I.. didn't want to lose to you..." she muttered.

Kuukai sighed. "Even if it meant putting your LIFE in danger? You could've DIED, Princess!"

"Utau..." she murmured. "Just Utau. And I just...well...I was afraid you'd laugh."

"Laugh at you? Never! Unless you say something funny, that is," he added. "And...all I care about is that you're safe."

Utau looked into the water. Her rough reflection, moving with the waves, gave her a clear picture of just how red she was. "L-let's just go..."

Kuukai nodded. "Now...hmmm....hang onto my ankles with your hands, and kick like crazy. Trust me, okay?"

Utau nodded. "I trust you," she said, before grabbing onto his ankles. "Should I start kicking now?"

Kuukai nodded. "Now!"

With his word, Utau began to kick. To her surprise, they were going fairly fast.

They reached the shore in no time.

Utau clambered onto the shore. "Kuukai...why'd you save me? You could've watched me drown..."

"Watch a girl drown? I'd drown myself for doing that!" Kuukai gasped. "Plus, you're a princess, so..."

Utau glared at him. "Yeah, I'm a princess. Take no account that I'm a person! You don't have to care for me at all, you just want fame for saving a princess's, don't you!" Her eyes filled with tears.

"No! You're wrong!" Kuukai put an arm around her shoulder. "I...I really care about you, Utau!"

Utau looked away. "You're lying, aren't you? You don't care..."

Kuukai turned to her. "Utau...I care. Have a little faith in me, okay?"

Utau smiled a little. "Fine. Let's go to the bakery."

Kuukai nodded. "Okay!"

The bakery was almost empty; nobody was there but the two of them, and a worker in the back.

Utau sat down on a pale yellow chair, letting her hair loose. Her bangs swung over her eyes, and her blonde locks went below her waist.

"Utau-sama?" gasped a voice. Utau whipped around.

"Eru?!" she stood up. "Eru, why are you here?" Eru was a simple maid for her family; however, she was one of the only people Utau knew she could trust.

"I always come here, Utau-sama," replied Eru. "I shop here for food for the servants! You know whenever you come down to talk to us for whatever reason, and we usually offer you a treat? Those have always been from here."

Utau's eyes widened. "Those were from HERE? I didn't know what! I thought Suu made them!" Suu, the cook, was the best in the entire Kingdom. She had worked for the family for many years, coming with her 3 sisters; Ran, Miki, and Dia.

Eru shook her head. "No, Eru cooks for your family, Utau-sama. Not us! She sometimes bakes us treats on rare occasions, for birthdays and such, but not normally!" Eru told Utau. "It's always been this place!"

Utau sighed. "Well, I'm just amazed. I'll be selling food to my servant to feed other servants....wow, that'll feel strange."

Eru laughed a little. "You got a job HERE? But you cannot bake, Utau-sama!"

Utau nodded. "I know, I'm doing the actual selling. My …..friend, and his brothers bake them," she wasn't sure if Kuukai could be counted as a friend or not, but she guessed he was.

"Friend? I hope it's no more than that! You know the rules..." Eru warned. "No-"

"Falling in love with a commoner. I KNOW, Eru. But I will NOT fall for Kuukai!" Utau cut her off.

"What's that about falling in love with me?" Kuukai looked over. "Aww, I'm disappointed, Utau!" Sarcasm rang in his voice.

"He knows?" Eru looked at Utau sharply. "What about the other rule? No telling anybody of your identity?"

"He figured it out," Utau replied. "But only him. Nobody else'll find out, so PLEASE, don't tell, Eru!"

Eru sighed, and nodded. "Of course, Utau-sama. Now, I must get a cake, it's Pepe's birthday tomorrow." Pepe was the 17 year old girl in charge of caring for horses. Her birthdays had always been a big fuss with the servants, as she was one of the people who'd worked for the royal family for over 12 years.

"Pepe? Tell- Wait...you can't..." Utau sighed. She wished she could tell the girl happy birthday.

Eru smiled. "I'll tell her that you wish her a happy birthday, Utau-sama. Now, sir, Kuukai, was it?"

Kuukai nodded. "A cake? I'll be right back. Daichi!" Kuukai went into the back, ordering his apprentice to start a cake mix. "Type?" he smiled at Eru, and Utau could feel herself blushing a little. He had such a nice smile...

No! What was she thinking? She couldn't have a crush on him! It wasn't allowed! Utau shook her head frantically. She began to battle with herself, debating whether she liked the cheerful baker or not.

"Utau? Something wrong?" That oh-so-beautiful voice rang clear into her head.

"Dammit, Kuukai, why do you have to be so perfect in every way?" Utau thought, clenching a fist.

"Ooooi. Utau?" Kuukai waved a hand in front of her face.

Utau seemed to snap out of the trance she was in. "Yes?" she smiled at him, however, her violet eyes were troubled.

"You okay? Eru just left," he said. "You REALLY don't seem yourself."

Utau shook her head. "I'm fine," she lied.

Kuukai rolled his eyes, and held out a hand. "Let me show you something amazing before the sunset is done!" he winked, and Utau took his hand carefully, her cheeks a little pink.

"What is it?" she asked, following him. When they finally stopped, her eyes widened.

The lake was shining with the colours of the sunset, making it an array of pink, azure, navy, and gold. The moon, beginning to be visible, reflected light into the water.

It looked magical.

"It's beautiful..." she murmured, looking out at Kuukai.

"It is," agreed Kuukai quietly, before mumbling something else.

Utau tipped her head. "Hmm?" she asked.

Kuukai shook her head. "I-it's nothing, I just said..." his voice trailed off as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Tell me!" Utau huffed, putting her hands on her hips. Kuukai merely shook his head, looking at his feet.

"Well...that didn't work...I may as well try something new. Something I've never, EVER done before..." Utau thought.

She made a puppy-dog face, forcing her eyes to glaze over. "P-please?" she whimpered.

Kuukai sighed. "I said...it's not as beautiful as...as..."

"As?" Utau inquired.

"You," Kuukai finished. His pretty green eyes met her purple ones.

"This...why is my heart beating so fast? What is this warmth in my chest?" Utau thought, unconsciously leaning in.

Kuukai leaned in, too, and kissed her softly.

At once, the two felt the sparks emerge from within them, filling their minds with one thought; the other.

"I understand now..." Utau smiled slightly through the kiss, closing her eyes. "I like him. A lot. No, not like. Maybe it's love. Forbidden love."

Snow began to fall around the two, making them shiver.

Utau's eyes flickered open as she continued to kiss him. "Correction; forbidden love in winter's chill," she thought again, before ending the kiss, and embracing Kuukai.

**Laura: Well, now you see where the title's from!**

**Utau: ...That was cheesy.**

**Kuukai: You know you liked it~**

**Utau: I-in your d-dreams, K-kuukai!**

**Ikuto: …**

**Laura: Aaaaaanyway. Ikuto, you'll be happy about next chapter!**

**Ikuto: Amuto?!**

**Laura: Yep.**

**Ikuto: FINALLY!**

**Laura: Please review~!**


	6. Pervert, Pervert, PERVERT!

**Laura: GAH! This chapter is gonna be so hard for me to write!**

**Ikuto: Why? **

**Laura: It's amuto. AMUTO IS THE ABSOLUTE HARDEST PAIRING FOR ME TO WRITE. Kuutau, no problem. Rimahiko, no problem. But this? UGH.**

**Kuukai: Well, you have ideas for all the pairings, right?**

**Laura: ….I have an idea for amuto, yes....and a lame one for Yaya/Kairi. As you can tell with the other pairings, I have ideas for them. And they're all different.**

**Ikuto: What's mine? What's mine?**

**Laura: Your pairing? Well......that is...ehehe...**

**Nagi: Laura-chan, do you even have one?**

**Laura: Yes, I DO! But I j-just d-don't want to ruin it for the readers!**

**Rima: Sounds like you don-**

**Laura: SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Rima: Laura owns Shugo Chara, tooootally.**

**Nagi: RIMA-CHAN. Laura does NOT own Shugo Chara or ANY of the characters. If she did...I would be running for me life.**

**Laura: …...**

**Rima: Run.**

**Ikuto: But..!!!**

**Rima: RUN.**

**Laura: Here's...chapter.......ehe...ehehehehehe,,,,**

**Chapter 6**

Amu walked alongside Ikuto, sighing a lot. She wished she could say her name....if not tell him who she really was.

"Your name's not what I think it is, is it?" Ikuto broke the silence, speaking quietly.

Amu whipped around. "What?! W-what makes you think that?"

Her golden eyes were frantic. Would he figure out her secret? If he did, her twin would KILL her.

Ikuto smirked. "Oh, nothing. Say...." His midnight eyes glistened mischievously. He knew something.

Amu tipped her head. "What is it?" May as well act innocent...although, it wasn't as if she wasn't lying to her kingdom right now, betraying her sisters by liking this guy- WAIT.

Oh, god, she did NOT just think that. She had just met the guy! Ikuto. That was his name, right? Ikuto...his dark blue hair...navy eyes....stop, stop STOP! Why was she thinking of all this.

"You don't look like your twin....or your other sisters, for that matter," Ikuto's voice rang into Amu's thoughts, making her snap back into reality.

"H-hm? Oh, well...about that. I don't REALLY have pink hair, y'know," Amu said. It was true, after all. She just wanted to be unique.

"What was your hair colour, then?" Ikuto locked eyes with her, and Amu had to look away to keep from blushing. She couldn't like him. She just...couldn't.

"It was blonde. Like Rima and Utau's- Oh, god. Please tell me I didn't just say that!" Amu wailed quietly after she spoke.

Ikuto laughed. "You honestly think it wasn't obvious? Tadase's not good at keeping secrets. He kept on almost saying your names, let me guess....you're Amu, right?" he said her name quietly, stressing it a little.

Amu tried to hold it back again, but she couldn't. She blushed. "Y-yeah, that's right. That's my name, what about it?"

"Say, Amu..." Ikuto leaned in, causing Amu to stagger back a little.

"Sh-shouldn't you be calling me something more respectful?" Amu asked him, stuttering slightly. Ikuto laughed.

"Should I?" he asked. "I don't feel like calling you hime-sama. For one thing, you sure don't LOOK like one of the princesses. You know why?" he leaned in even more. "Princesses have boobs."

Amu's eyes widened. "I-you-just--!!!" Her face turned red with anger. "You...you...you...PERVERT!" She slapped him, and started running.

"Wait, Amu!" Ikuto winced in pain as he felt his cheek. It REALLY hurt. He tried to run after her, but she was too fast.

"Amu....honestly. You're gonna get lost!" he called to her, and she turned back for a moment, making a face at him.

"LIKE I CARE, PERVERT!" she yelled back, beginning to run again.

Ikuto groaned, and started chasing after her. "Amuuuuuuu!"

–

Amu sat by the lake, relaxing in the soft sunlight. It was chilly, true, however, winters were never that cold in the Guardian Kingdom.

"Ahhh! Now with that PERVERT gone, I can relax!" Amu fell back onto the grass, closing her eyes.

THUMP.

Amu's eyes flew open, and she looked beside her. Ikuto lay on his side, smirking again.

Amu let out a scream, jumping up and running backwards. "I-I-I-Iku-ku-ku-ku-kut-t-t-to!" she crossed her arms as she spoke. "Can't you just l-leave me alone?"

Ikuto moved forward. "Why should I? You're interesting....for a little kid, of course.

"Little? Little? LITTLE?" Amu shrieked. "I'm 15, you idiot!"

Ikuto stuck out his tongue a little. "18 beats 15!" he winked at her, and Amu blushed.

"Well, I....girls beat boys!" she stuck her tongue back out at him.

"Hmmm? Is that so?" Ikuto's voice sounded perverted as he leaned in.

Amu screamed again, running far into the distance.

Ikuto laughed. "She is so much fun to tease!" he said to himself between laughs.

–

Amu ran through the marketplace, her eyes glazed with anger. "Pervert...pervert...PERVERT!" she told herself, her voice growing louder every time she said it.

"Onee-tan?" Yaya's voice sounded behind her. "What's wrong?"

Amu whipped around. "Yaya! Where's Kairi?"

Yaya shrugged. "Can't find him. He told me he heard screaming, so he'd be right back. But Amu-chi, who's perverted?" she asked excitedly.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, that's who!" Amu was furious. "Oh, and...the screams were mine. All because of that PERVERT!"

Yaya laughed. "Pervert? Hahahah! Kairi's super-nice! But..." she frowned. "He's only 12. He acts like he's older than me!"

Amu snickered. "I think that's just that you act like you're younger than him!" she pointed out, to which Yaya hesitantly agreed.

"Yeah, but...still, I'm 13. 13's better than 12!" Yaya pointed out.

"You sound just like Ikuto, you know. '18 beats 15!'? Hah! Well, girls beat boys." Amu sighed after she spoke, thinking of the blue-headed boy.

"Amu-chi is right! Yaya thinks girls are better, too!" Yaya slipped back into 3rd person talk. "Yay girls!"

Amu laughed. "Yep!"

"Piko-saaaaan!" Kairi came running up to them. "Piko-san, shall we head back?"

Yaya turned around. "Ah! Kairi! Bye, onee-taaaan!" she waved, and left with Kairi.

Amu sighed, and began to walk back to the lake. She'd better find Ikuto, even if she hated him.

DID she hate him? Well, he was a perverted freak, sure enough. But still....

She sighed yet again. Nah, she could forgive him for his strange ways. After all, he was handsome, and he could be mature, and...WAIT. Wait. Wait. WAAAAAIT A SECOND!

Amu stopped in her tracks. "NOOOO! I can't like him! I can't!"

"Fallen for me, have you?" Amu turned to see Ikuto leaning against a tree. His eyes carried the usual sparkle that meant he was teasing her.

"You're wrong!" Amu gasped. "I was talking about...uhh....." she thought quickly. "Tadase!" Why'd she say his name? It wasn't as if she liked him at all! "I think I might like Tadase!"

Ikuto groaned, and moved forward. "Come _on!_" he told her, embracing her. "Love me, instead."

Amu screeched once more, running away. "P...p...PERVEEEEEEEEERT!"

Ikuto stared for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

**Laura: THERE! It was so hard to write....I love the pairing, but I don't love writing about them....**

**Ikuto: …......**

**Amu: ….......**

**Laura: Well...next chapter is YayaxKairi! Please review~ PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON FOR COOKIES!**


End file.
